The tree of death: the other guy 2
by KODfreak
Summary: Riley and cindy find out that BET is trying to kill them again, and they will stop at nothing to break their family apart. it is the sequel to my famous story, the other guy. read that 1st. I finally finished it out of hiastus! be sure to read and review
1. Chapter 1

Riley was on the couch watching TV. Marty and Chuck were cradled in his arms. Cindy was in the kitchen making breakfast. It was many months since the BET murder incidents. Riley married Cindy, and she moved in to the Freeman house. Robert was still living with them, and bought Riley a new bed, big enough for him and Cindy. The guest room was converted into a room for Chuck and Marty. Though Robert likes to keep Huey's bed just the way it is.

"Reezy! Wat you want fo breakfast?"

"Maybe some waffles and bacon."

"Alright."

Riley turned on the news. He really didn't care much for it, just when something interesting was on.

"We're here in Woodcrest where another murder took place late last night. The victim was stabbed through the stomach and all the way through the back. What's more is that the body was found in a pile of feces next to a huge tree on top of a tall hill."

Riley couldn't believe it. This was the strangest thing he has ever heard.

"Riley! Breakfast is ready!"

Riley turned off the TV. He carried his two children into their chairs, and sat down with Robert and Cindy.

"Yo C, On da news dey were talking about a guy who died near da tree."

"Reezy, you can't believe everything dey say."

"I think we should go check it out." Riley suggested.

"Alright."

They all finished their breakfast. Riley and Cindy walked to the hill while Robert stayed home to watch the kids. They walked all the way up to the top to investigate. They looked all around the tree, but to no avail did they find anything. They sat down and looked at the view. Riley then looked at his wife, to which she looked back. Before anything else could happen, something poked Cindy.

"Yo Reezy! You askin fo it aren't ya?"

"C-merph, I didn't poke you."

"Wha?" The two looked behind in horror. The tree had its branch very close to them. Riley lunged at Cindy before she was about to be impaled. The tree's branches moved wildly like tentacles. Up from the ground, the roots pushed a dead body. Then they realized, the killer was the tree. They ran from the hill, and all the way back to the house.

"Whoa! You two came home fast."

"Granddad! It's a man eating tree!"

"What? Boy have you been smoking?"

"No! C-merph saw it too!"

"Really?"

"I did!" Cindy exclaimed.

Later that day Riley went on the computer to search up what a man eating tree was. In one instance, it is called the Ya-te-veo. It usually eats insects and small animals, but will sometimes eat humans. The question remained, how did it get there? Riley thought very hard, it must have been the work of BET. Riley then ran down stairs and turned on BET. Leevil was on the screen.

"Yes Riley, the fight isn't over just yet. And that's not all, we planted that tree there, and designed it to eat black people!"

Cindy, who was listening, made a sigh of relief.

"AND PEOPLE WHO ACT BLACK!"

Cindy then cringed in fear.

"So you two better not go near it, or your little boys won't have a mommy and daddy." Leevil laughed maniacally as Riley turned the screen off.

"Cindy! Dey are tryin ta kill us again!"

"Wat we goin ta do?"

"You stay here, and Imma go outside ta see if it is safe."

"Alright, don't be too late."

"I know we shoulda went ta Mexico." Riley thought to himself as he went out the door. He felt like everyone was after him. He walked all the way to the park, where that kickball game was played. Now Riley remembered, it was that one where he faced the Chinese. But then he also saw someone he remembered.


	2. Chapter 2 Feed Me!

That person was Ming Li herself; of course she was older now. Yet she looked the same. Riley walked up to her.

"Yo! I know you! You that Asian girl we beat! What was yo name, min, no Ming!"

"Yes, I remember. You were the one who fell down all the time." Ming answered.

"Yeah well, how are you doin?" asked Riley.

"I'm doing fine. After we lost the kickball game, I was kind of laughing stock back at my homeland. I moved here because it felt safer. By the way, how is your brother?" Ming asked.

"Well, there was a crazy period where Huey went berserk, and he ended up dying." Riley said sadly.

"Oh how horrible!" Ming said.

"Yeah. Well it was nice talking to ya, but I kind of have to lay low fo awhile." Riley told her.

"Wait! Would you like to get a cup of coffee one day or something?" she asked.

"I don't know. My wife would call that a date, and she gets mad."

"Well, it wouldn't be like that." Ming explained. "It would be really quick. We're just friends."

"We are?" asked Riley.

"Well we are, aren't we?" Ming asked. Riley thought about. He didn't know if he was or not, besides, they were basically rivals.

"I guess. So would you like to go now?" Riley asked.

"Oh, not now, I have a date."

"With who?" asked Riley.

"His name is Butch." Ming said. Riley shivered in fright.

"You don't mean… Butch Magnus?" asked Riley.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. Have you heard of him?"

"uh sort of."

"Ah! I got to go Riley! If I'm late I'll… you know meet me here tomorrow then we'll go get coffee, okay?"

"Alright." Riley agreed. Ming left the area. Riley decided to walk back to the house. On his walk home he looked up at the tree. It wasn't moving. He remembered how scary it was when it attacked him and Cindy. He decided then to run home. He went inside and shut the door. Cindy walked up to him.

"hey babe. Something wrong? Is it safe to go out?" she asked.

"Not yet." Riley said. "We need to wait awhile. Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs." Cindy told him. Riley quietly walked up the stairs and into the room. Both boys were sleeping in their cribs. Chuck, had dark skin, and a small patch of black hair. He was always energetic, much like Jazmine was. He also had big blue eyes.

Chuck, wasn't a mulatto like Jazmine, but was white. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shy and quiet, unlike Chuck.

Riley slowly walked out of the room.

_**Late that afternoon…**_

After finishing dinner, Riley walked to the door.

"You know Cindy, I'm going out really quick to get fresh air."

"Alright baby. Don't be too long." She said as Riley left. Riley went on a short walk and thought about Ming. How awful it must be that she's dating Butch. Riley walked up the large hill and went up to the tree.

"Oh, so now you're not moving." Riley told the tree. "Well, you must be here to kill everyone. Well, black people as Leevil said. I don't know, maybe you are just a misundastood plant tryin to survive. Whateva it may be. Well, I'm going home." Riley said. But as Riley was walking, he heard a faint voice.

"Feed me." Someone said.

"Who said dat?" Riley asked turning around.

"Feed me!"

Riley walked up to the tree.

"Naw, it couldn't be."

"FEED ME!"

"You! Tree! You talked! I can't believe it!"

The whole top half of the tree, branches and all, leaned down to Riley. The branches spread apart, revealing its thin lips, and its pale, sharp, dagger like teeth.

"Feed me Freeman, Feed me now!"

"I aint do that!"

"I'm starving!"

"I can't feed ya, I aint got no people to feed you!"

"I'm hungry, so feed me now!"

"What am I supposed to do, kill people?" asked Riley.

"I'll make it worth yo while."

"What?"

"You think this is all coincidence baby? All the news coverage?"

"Look, yous a plant. An inanimate object." Riley said.

"DOES THIS LOOK INANIMATE TO YOU, PUNK!" the tree yelled waving its branches. "If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?"

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"Like deliver pal! Like see you get everything yo sacred, pleasing, heart desires! I know you want money, how about a nice car? How about a big mansion? Yo gonna git it!"

"Really?" asked Riley.

"Yeah! You can do it! You know, a lot of folks deserve to die!"

"Wait! That's not a very nice thing to say!" Riley yelled.

"But it's true, aint it?"

"No! I aint know anyone who deserves to be chopped up and fed to a hungry plant!"

"Mmm, sho you do." The tree said putting one of its tentacle like branches around Riley's shoulder, and leaning him down so he could see the bottom of the hill. Butch was down there next to his car.

" Stupid Bitch! Get over here!" Butch yelled. Ming came running down the side walk.

"I'm sorry, Butch! I'm sorry, Butch!"

"Get in the car you little skank!" Butch said. He grabbed her and slapped her befpre shoving her in the car. Riley was horrified by the sight.

"That guy sure looks like plant food to me." Riley said in anger. "You need blood,… and he has much more than enough so… so…"

"So go git it!" The tree yelled slapping Riley on the back. He was now going to attempt to commit murder.


	3. Chapter 3 midnight snack

So Riley walked down the hill. He knew exactly where Butch lived, and he had somewhat of a plan on how to kill him. He would walk up to his house and stab him. He thought of this while he walked. But then he thought on why he would do this, murder someone because a tree told him to. No one would believe that. But he always wanted to be famous. To beloved my many would be great. He finally walked up to the house where Butch lived. His car was there, so he must be home. Riley walked up and rang the door bell. Butch answered.

"What do you want, punk?" He asked, most likely forgetting about who Riley was.

"Uh, can I use yo phone? I mean, my battery dies out, and it's kind of an emergency."

Butch grumbled.

"Fine whatever. Just make it quick." Butch said as he let Riley in. Riley went to the phone and pretended to dial as Butch watched. Riley faked the call.

"Aw, they ain't answer." Riley said.

"Well, you can keep trying, but if you want something to do while they wait, I got some girls over. They're cheap too." Butch said.

"But I heard you was dating that Ming girl." Riley said.

"Oh, that bitch? She ain't nothing to me."

"Oh."

"So you going to take me up on that offer?" asked Butch.

"I guess." Riley said walking in the room. The girls were prostitutes. Riley saw Butch get close to one of the girls. But before he did anything, Butch hesitated.

"I'm gonna want to enjoy this." He said as he went in the closet and put on some sort of contraption with syringes that injected Butch with something. He laughed every time it did.

"You see dude," Butch began. "I made this machine which is full of a certain suicidal liquid. It provides pleasure to me, but if I use too much, It kills me, AHHAHHAHHAH!" Butch laughed as the machine injected himself.

"Alright, that's enough." Butch said, pulling the lever to turn it off. He broke the lever off.

"Uh, could you give me a hand?" he asked Riley and the girls. "No, I guess you wouldn't AHAHAHAH!" Butch said. He laughed until he coughed and went on the ground. The girls didn't help him either.

"What did I ever do to you?" Butch asked Riley.

"Nothing. It's what you did to her."

"Her who?" asked Butch. Riley just looked at Butch without saying a word.

"Oh, her." Butch said. After a few seconds, Butch collapsed on the ground. Riley looked at the lifeless body, then back at the girls.

"You two can go now." Riley said. They quickly left. Riley looked around the house for a trash bag and found one. He took the machine off butch. He then proceeded to put Butch in the bag. He was very heavy, so Riley went around, and looked into the garage. He found a box mover, which was a wooden platform with wheels. This would do. He put the body in the bag, and lifted it onto the platform. It took awhile. He rolled it out the house.

He quickly rolled it down the street, and hoped nobody would see it. He kept rolling it until he reached the bottom of the hill. Riley used all of his might to drag it up the hill. Halfway up, he let go and it tumbled for a bit. Riley, scared as ever quickly saved it before it went all the way down. He then dragged it the rest of the way up, to the top where the tree was. The tree leaned down, and spread its branches apart, showing its mouth.

"Cut it up." The tree demanded.

"What?"

"FEED ME!"

"Okay okay!" Riley said. He took out his trusty knife and began cutting through the bag to cut one of the legs off. It was a gruesome task. He kept cutting and cutting, until he got the legs off. He also cut a few other parts as well. The tree's mouth opened up and Riley tossed a leg in. The teeth clamped down with a crunch, as blood splattered about. And before he knew it, Riley put another leg in. The tree laughed maniacally as Riley fed him the rest of the body.


	4. Chapter 4 the new job

Riley woke up with a fright the next morning. Cindy was kind of hanging on him. Riley couldn't stop shivering. In all his life, he didn't think it was even possible for such a thing to happen. It defied all logic. He slowly got up out of bed, making sure not to wake Cindy, and went downstairs to turn on the news. He sat down on the comfy sofa and turned it on.

"We're here in Woodcrest again as that tree that was featured in that one murder has grown to a noticeable size. As you can see many people have gathered, and some people claim that citizen Riley freeman is the caretaker of the tree." The news reporter said. Riley could not believe it; he has gained some media attention. Maybe the tree was right, maybe he would get famous. He thought about this as Cindy walked down the stairs. She yawned as she walked to the sofa and sat next to Riley. She leaned against him.

"Whatcha watching?" she asked.

"The news. They say that the tree grew, so I'm gonna have breakfast. And see for myself." Riley said getting up. He went to make himself a quick breakfast.

"Now Riley, you said you was going to look for a job. The kids don't feed themselves you know, and I feel bad about us moochin off yo granddad." Said Cindy.

"I don't know C-merph, I don't know what job would suit me. Tell you what, while I'm out, I'll try to look fo something, ok?" he said finishing his breakfast.

"Ok, and tell me if BET is watching us again."

"Alight." Riley said walking out the door. He thought about how Bet might endanger the lives of his children. He hoped one day they would just leave him alone. He walked up the hill and was surprised to see a crowd of people.

"There he is! It's the owner of the tree!" a guy yelled. A bunch of people headed toward Riley with flashing cameras, and reporters.

"Are you Riley?"

"what does it eat?"

"How much are you willing to take for a gardening show?"

"Leave me alone! I uh, have some work to do, but if you come back tomorrow, I will answer all your questions!" Riley said as he walked away. The reporters then went back to the tree to take more photos. Riley walked down the hill and down the street a little ways until he got to the kickball field. It was empty, except for Ming, who was already there waiting for him. Riley walked up to her to see the sad expression on her face.

"What happened?" asked Riley, know very well what happened to Butch.

"He, he, he vanished!" Ming said. "Authorities suspect foul play!" She said crying into Riley's arms. Riley held her.

"Oh, Ming. Don't you spend another minute thinking about that creep! So what if something bad happened to him!"

"How can you say such things, Riley?" she asked.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"It wouldn't be bad at all, in fact it would be a miracle! But it is sort of my fault, because secretly, I wished it." Ming said.

"Ming."

"Forget about it Riley, you ready to get that cup of coffee?" she asked.

"Of course." Riley said. They then walked together down the sidewalk and into a nearby Starbucks. Riley went up to the counter.

"Two frapachinnos please." Riley said as he handed the cashier the money. The workers quickly prepared the drinks. Riley and Ming grabbed their drinks and sat at a table.

"So I have to ask Ming, Why you want me to get get coffee with you?" he asked.

"Well, you are the only guy who ever treated me kindly. And I never had a real get together with anyone. Butch Basically beat me and I had to watch as he hung out with other girls. I wanted to get coffee with you, so we could hang out, and get to know each other a little better. I mean I like you Riley. And I would like to hang out with you more often."

Riley thought about this. He wondered if Ming was heading down a certain road. He loved Cindy, but Ming deserved something like this, after all she has gone through.

"I guess if you like we could hang out some more. I mean da fair is in town again, so if you would like I could take ya one day. Maybe this Sunday."

A smile appeared on Ming's face.

"I'd love to. Yeah, this Sunday. I'll definitely meet you there." She said smiling. They finished their drinks.

"So, shall I walk you back to your house?" asked Riley.

"Sure."

They walked out of the Starbucks and down the sidewalk. They kept walking as they past some basketball courts. Riley was shocked to see Cindy shooting some hoops by herself. She was wearing nothing but a sports bra, and some basketball shorts. She noticed Riley walking down the street.

"Hey! Riley!" she yelled to him. Riley walked over as Ming followed him.

"Who's this?" she said.

"Oh Cindy! You remember Ming! She was that one girl in that one kickball game we played in."

"Oh yeah I remember." She said shaking Ming's hand.

"Uh Riley if you don't mind, I can walk the rest of the way home. It's just down that way a little bit." Explained Ming.

"Alright. See you later." Riley said as Ming walked away. Cindy put her hands on her bare hips.

"Alright Riley, what were you doing with her?" Cindy asked as Riley was just staring at Cindy's body.

"RILEY!"

"Oh I was just taking her on a walk! We're just friends I swear! She had a rough life so I owed it to her to just take her on a simple walk!" Riley explained. Cindy made a slight scowl, but it quickly disappeared.

"Now what were you doing here, Cindy?" Riley asked.

"I always play a little B ball in the morning. Keeps me in shape…fo you." She said lovingly. She went up to him and hugged him, as Riley put his hands on her hips. They then shared a romantic kiss.

"What about the kids?" asked Riley.

"I leave them to Mr. Freeman." Cindy said.

_**Meanwhile at the Freeman house…**_

Robert had the two kids on the changing table as they were crying. He slowly undid one of the diapers.

"Oh Lordy lord! I don't know what you've been eating, but dang!" he said as he replaced it.

_**Back at the basketball court…**_

"So Riley. Have you found work yet?" Cindy asked.

"No, not yet. I can't find work that fast."

"Well Reezy, I hope ya do. Well, I'll meet you back at the house. You go find work." Cindy said.

"But I wanna stay with you!" Riley exclaimed.

"I know you do, but you need to find work." Cindy said going back to her game. Riley walked back to the sidewalk and down the street. He had no idea what to even look for. He walked past a fence. He noticed a poster on it

"Need work? Need a job? Wife nagging you to get one? Well look no further! Just pay a visit to 8146 elk road, and much fortune shall be yours!" the poster said. The sign almost seemed too good to be true. But he decided to give it a shot. It was only a short walk to that address. He kept walking until he saw a building that looked blank. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He opened it and walked inside. It was kind of dark he could faintly see a sign that said work that way. He followed it into a room that was small. In the middle of it was a desk. Sitting in the desk was a man dressed in a black suit and tie, and a fedora. He also wore dark glasses.

"Hello Riley, I have been expecting you." The man said.

"Who are you? Do you work for BET?" Riley asked. The man chuckled.

"No, I work for myself. But others work for me. I am going to give you a deal. What you do for me is simple. I ask you to take people out, or to get some valuable items, and I pay you… say 1,000 bucks an hour?

"AN HOUR!" Riley yelled. This was such a good deal, but the risks…

"And don't worry, these people are very evil and deserve to die. And whoever you kill you can feed to your tree." The man said to which Riley made a full face of shock. The man chuckled again.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone, my lips are sealed."

"Who are you anyway?" Riley asked.

"Oh how silly of me. You can call me Walt."

"Ok Walt." Riley said.

"So, do we have a deal?" Walt asked.

"You know what? I think I'm going to take it." Riley said.

"I'm glad you can." Walt said shaking Riley's hand. "Now meet back here at 8:00 am tomorrow morning. And I have a uniform for you to wear."

_**Later that afternoon…**_

Cindy was home preparing dinner. She was cooking some chicken when she heard the front door open. She was cautious incase it was somebody from BET. She crept over and was excited to see Riley, dressed in a brown suit, and wearing a brown hat. He looked rather snazzy.

"Reezy, what's all this?" she asked.

"It's for my new job." He said proudly.

"YOU GOT A JOB!" Cindy yelled. She let out a girly squeal and hugged her husband. Riley realized that tree really was keeping it's promise.


	5. Chapter 5 a 2nd helping

The very next day Riley put on his suit and went to work. He wondered who he would have to kill. He hoped it wasn't anyone he knew. As he was walking down the street towards the building, he looked across the street. He thought he saw the evil, demonic faces of Huey and Jazmine. A bus then passed by, and they were gone. He hoped they weren't really there, and wondered long ago how BET managed to bring them back to life, and to brainwash them to do their bidding. He continued to walk down the street until he reached the building. He went inside and met Walt inside his office.

"Ah Riley, how nice to see you. I have your assignment." Walt said with a grin.

"Alright, who do you want me to ice.?" Asked Riley.

"One by the name of Wuncler."

"Ed Wuncler? Da third?" Riley asked, scared.

"No, Wuncler the first." Walt answered.

"Man, how am I supposed to kill him?" Riley asked.

"However you please, that is the one rule of the business."

"Alright, I'll go and do it. I don't know how, but I will."

"Good boy. Don't make me come and rescue you." Walt said. Riley got up and walked out of the building. He thought about ways to kill Wuncler. He couldn't just go to the mansion and kill him. That would cause too much panic. Riley looked up. He noticed there was nobody looking at the tree. Riley was curious. He crossed the street and walked up the hill. The tree was not moving, but 3, purple colored fruits were growing from it. They were about the size of watermelons. He kept looking at them until he heard a voice.

"Riley Freeman. I have been expecting you." Riley turned around. It was Ed Wuncler the first.

"What do you want Mr. Wuncler?" Asked Riley.

"As you can see, I have paid all the reporters a good deal to stay away from this place so I can talk to you. I'm prepared to make a big investment on this tree." Wuncler said walking up to it, then turning back to Riley.

"I am willing to pay 1 million dollars for ownership of this tree. If you accept, this tree will get the marketing it deserves."

Riley thought about it. It was a lot of money. But Riley knew he had a job to do.

"I know it's a lot of money, and I knew you would be skeptical about it, so I have the money in my pocket, right now." He said taking out large roles of 1000 dollar bills. The tree's tentacle branches started to creep behind Wuncler.

"Of course I would need to know how to take care of the plant. Like what it eats, and what soil does it use." Wuncler said.

"Well, you need to…water it every Thursday."

"Of course." Wuncler said.

"But whatever you do,"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do,"

"YES?"

Wuncler bumped into the tree and turned around. Its tentacles were very close to him.

"Oh my god!" Wuncler exclaimed. The tentacles quickly wrapped around Wuncler, as he screamed in fear. The dollar bill rolls fell out of his hands as he was carried to the top of the tree, and shoved into the mouth. The tree made all kinds of disgusting noises as it chomped away. Riley noticed the dollar bills on the ground, and picked them up. He put them in his pocket, and began to walk down the hill. When he got to the bottom, 4 men walked towards him. They were all African American, and didn't look too pleased.

"We know what you did, Freeman." One of the men said. "You murdered Wuncler. He was one of our biggest sponsors."

"You…from BET, right?" asked Riley.

"You guessed correctly." The man answered as he and his partners came closer. Riley whipped out his knife. The four men then whipped out their katanas. Riley didn't feel so confident. Just as things were about to take a turn for the worst, one of the men's arms was mysteriously cut off. He screamed as his blood splattered out. The man fell down and behind him was Walt, holding a gold colored katana. Riley then lunged and stabbed another guy in the stomach as Walt proceeded to fight the third guy. Riley fought the fourth guy, with his knife alone. As before, Riley did very well. He then got swiftly kicked in the stomach. Riley tumbled on the ground. The fourth guy raised his sword up, as his arms were quickly sliced off by Walt. He then stabbed the man in the stomach. Walt walked over to Riley and helped him up.

"Dude, thanks for helping me out." Riley said.

"Yeah well, I can't believe you were just fighting with a knife. You really need to learn how to fight with a sword. I oughta teach you some day."

"Sounds cool."

"Well, you got the job done, so I am happy. A cleanup crew is on the way, and you shall be receiving your paycheck very soon." Walt said. And in a flash, he was gone. Riley had a couple bruises on his face. He walked down the road, intending to go back to his house. He wondered if all this murder was beneficial. How would he explain this to his children when they grew up? He didn't know. But then he remembered what Walt said; how he only needs Riley to kill bad people. Sure, Wuncler was greedy, but Riley never really saw him as a bad person, even though Huey did. Riley walked up to his door step, unlocked the door, and went inside. Cindy was right there.

"Reezy! My man!" she said hugging, and kissing Riley.

"Hi C-merph. What's cookin?"

"Well, I got some ramen I wanted to eat."

"Nah, I mean what's up.?"

"Your paycheck came here today, and there was a lot of money in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're not doing anything bad, are you Reezy?" asked Cindy.

"No."

"Riley, who are you working for?"

"I uh…work in waste management."

"Yeah ok. But how you… got those bruises on yo face?" she asked.

"Oh! I fogot to say, I had a run in with some BET."

Cindy gasped in horror.

"Oh no! You beat them, right?" 

"Uh yeah! My boss and I beat their asses! Nobody roughs up young Reezy!"

"True dat. Imma gonna kiss every bruise so it feels better." Cindy said as she kissed Riley's face.

"Now I gotta fix dinner." Cindy said. She stopped herself.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Ed and Rummy called. Ed said his grandpappy left a note saying about how he is leaving forever and is leaving all his money and estate to him."

"Really?" asked Riley, intrigued.

"Yeah, and he invited me and you to his party he is throwing at the mansion! Tonight! Plus, he rented out the Woodcrest county fair this Sunday! And he invited us to that as well!"

"Awesome!" Riley exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't." Robert said coming down the stairs. "You two aint running off again and leaving me with my grandchildren. If it weren't fo me, they would be stinking up the place!"

"Just take a look at Riley's pay check, Mr. Freeman." Cindy said. Robert opened it up, and smiled.

"Big money! Big moooooney! Big money, Whoo!" Robert sang as he took the check and walked back upstairs.

"Plus, dat isn't all." Riley said taking out the thousand dollar bills.

"Riley, how much is there?" Cindy asked.

"One." 

"thousand?" asked Cindy.

"Million."

Cindy's eyes widened.

"Million? Riley, what kind of work do you do for that company?"

"They liked me and promoted me pretty quickly." Riley said. There were tears in Cindy's eyes. She quickly ran over and hugged him. Riley held her in his arms.

"With all dat money, we could get our own place." She softly said.

"Yeah." Riley said. He couldn't believe it. That tree was really paying off. It said it would deliver, and boy did it deliver. He wondered how much more he would have to feed it before it didn't need any more victims…


	6. Chapter 6 trust issues

Riley and Cindy were getting ready for the big party. They knew they wouldn't have to get dressed too much. They knew it wasn't a fancy party, so they just made a change in clothes.

"Granddad! Be sure to put Chuck and Marty to bed after you give them food, okay?" yelled Riley.

"Okay, boy!" Robert yelled back." Riley and Cindy went out the door and walked towards the mansion.

"You know, I don't remember the last time you took me out like this." Cindy said as she held Riley's hand.

"Yeah. I like it. I oughta take you places more often." Riley said as Cindy smiled.

"Den how come you neva did?"

"I don't know. Guess I was afraid you wouldn't want to, cause I though you would think that's gay."

"Reezy, I'm yo wife! I love you, and I love goin places with you."

"I love you too." Riley answered back

They soon got to the mansion. They walked up to the front door. Ed opened it and let them in.

"Young Reezy! C-merph!" I'm glad you could make it!" Ed said as he let them in. The two of them were surprised to people all over, playing music, dancing, and eating and drinking. The mansion was packed, and Riley could recognize many people who were there. Riley and Cindy soon joined the fun, and began to dance as well. A very fast paced song played, and Riley danced along with it, as Cindy did too. After it was over, Riley looked around. There were lights, and all kinds of disco balls and whatnot. Riley was out of breath.

"Yo Cindy, Imma go to the bathroom, I need to cool off." Riley said.

"Ok."

Riley walked over to the bathroom. He washed his face. As he was shoving the water on his face, Riley looked up at the mirror and was shocked to see Huey and Jazmine in the mirror. Riley shook his head. They were gone. He hoped it was just an illusion. He walked out of the bathroom, and back to Cindy.

"Everything alright Riley?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah." Riley answered. Just then, loud screams were heard, and people backed away. Riley was horrified to see Huey and Jazmine in the flesh. Their faces looked demonic, and they were carrying swords with them. Cindy held on to Riley as the two came towards them.

"Huey, please! I'm…I'm yo brotha." Riley said trying to negotiate. Huey said nothing, and looked over to Jazmine. Jazmine stepped towards Riley.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry, for everything I put you through. But, I moved on." Riley told her. Jazmine raised her sword to strike down, but is was blocked and held by another sword. Riley noticed the sword. It was gold colored. He saw Walt fighting back. He pushed Jazmine away, and then quickly handed Riley a sword. Riley looked at the sword.

"It's just like your knife, but use both hands!" Walt yelled as he struggled to fight Jazmine. Riley Lifted up his blade as Huey slowly came towards him, holding his blade in a threatening manner.

"Huey! I don't want to fight you!" Riley pleaded. Huey continued to scowl and came towards him. Huey swung his blade but is was blocked. Riley backed away and became engaged in a vicious sword fight. Riley ducked under one swing and went around Huey and sliced a bit of his back. Huey grunted in pain as he tried to slash Riley, but he backed out of the way. They kept fighting until they hit a wall, as Huey tried to stab Riley, but Riley moved out of the way, and Huey's blade got stuck in the wall. He quickly pulled it out. Huey was now coming at Riley, but stopped when he heard Jazmine scream. Riley and Huey turned to see Walt cutting up Jazmine several times, until something shocking happened. All of Jazmine's clothing and skin fell off, and her body was reduced to all red, and bloody. There were two dark sockets where her eye holes were, and her teeth were very fang like and sharp. And her fingers were dagger like. She loudly shrieked as she came towards Walt. He was shocked, but just as Jazmine was about to strike, Walt cut her fingers. She shrieked even louder. Huey looked over at Riley.

"We are not done. I will return." He said. Huey then went over to Jazmine, and slung her over his shoulder. He then picked up Jazmine's skins, and quietly left. Walt and Cindy walked over to Riley.

"I haven't seen anything like that, Riley. This BET you were telling me about was more powerful then they seem. Take heed and caution." Walt explained.

"Reezy, who is dis man?" Cindy asked.

"C-merph, this is Walt, he is my boss." Riley said as Cindy and Walt shook hands.

"Riley, what kind of waste management do you work for?" Asked Cindy.

"Wait, you told her you work in waste management?" Walt asked laughing. "That's the oldest trick in the book."

"Reezy, what's he talking about?"

"I uh… don't work for waste management." Riley admitted to the shock of Cindy.

"Riley, tell me the truth. What do you do for this man?" Cindy asked Riley, concerned.

"I'm…I'm… an assassin for hire." Riley said to the gasps of the partiers and Cindy. Riley looked at the ground. He was very ashamed.

"So… you kill people?" Asked Cindy, frightened.

"Yeah, I have." Riley admitted.

"Reezy… I don't think we can stay at the same house… if you are murdering people." Cindy said with tears in her eyes.

"I understand." Riley said. He shed a tear. Cindy walked out the front door. Walt then turned to Riley.

"Shit. I'm sorry, slick. I didn't mean to-"

"Naw, It's okay you didn't mean to." Riley said interrupting him.

"Listen, I feel terrible, so can I offer you my guest room. For the night?" Walt asked.

"I guess so."

_**Later that night…**_

Riley and Walt were in the office. It was revealed that the office is where Walt actually lives. Walt showed Riley to his guest room. It was actually quite nice.

"Goodnight, Riley." Walt said.

"Walt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to be in the business anymore. It just isn't for me." Riley said. Walt nodded.

"I understand. But I still want us to keep in touch. You have potential, Riley. You are not a killer. You are a good person. And I still want to train you to defend yourself against BET."

"Of course."

"Glad to hear that. Well, goodnight."

Riley fell asleep. When he opened his eyes, he found himself In a basketball court, playing Basket ball.

"Cindy?" Riley asked. Cindy said nothing but smiled. A long brown tree tentacle came up from behind her.

"Cindy look out!" Riley yelled. The tentacle wrapped around her, as one came from behind Riley and wrapped around him as well. Riley tried to struggle, and he could see Cindy struggling as well. The branches carried them to the tree, which seemed a lot larger. It opened its wide mouth, and Riley watched in horror as Cindy screamed when she was dropped in the mouth. Riley's branch began to loosen, and he found himself plunging into the tree's mouth. Riley screamed, but then quickly woke up to find it was just a dream. Riley then fell back asleep.

Then next morning Walt woke up and put his suit on. He walked over to Riley's room. He was still asleep.

"Poor kid. I didn't want it to turn out this way." Walt said. He then had an idea. He took his fedora off the hat rack and went out the door.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Cindy was downstairs watching TV. She missed Riley not being there, but if Riley was killing people, he did not want her children to grow up in that kind of household. She then heard a knock on the door. She was skeptical that it could be somebody she knew. She quietly walked over and looked through the security hole. It was Walt. She opened to door.

"Cindy." Walt said with a smile on his face. Cindy tried to close the door, but Walt stopped it with his foot.

"Didn't that hurt?" Asked Cindy.

"Not much." Walt answered. "Look Cindy, I'm here to talk about Riley. May I come in?" Walt asked. Cindy was reluctant.

"You can trust me." Walt said. Cindy let him in.

"Now listen I came here to tell you that you should let Riley move back in with you."

"Why? He killed people! You're lucky I let you in here! You are even worse then Riley!" Cindy yelled. 

"Ouch. I can see you have a tough personality. Riley must love you for it. But listen to me very closely Cindy. Riley did not murder anyone." Walt told her.

"What do you mean? He told me he did!"

"Only one guy from BET that he was defending himself against. I killed the remaining three, but it doesn't matter. The guy I sent Riley to kill, he didn't do it. Something else killed him."

"Who, and how?" Cindy asked.

"Ah, that is something only I can know. Now, I think it would be in your best interest if you come with me to see Riley."

Cindy thought about it for a second.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Riley finally woke up. He wondered how long it would be until he could come back home. Just then, the door to his room opened.

"Riley, I have someone here to see you." Walt said. Riley buried himself in the covers.

"Aw Walt, I aint need to doctor." Riley said. Cindy went over and joined him in the covers.

"Yeah but this doctor know what you like." Cindy said.

"C-merph?" Riley asked getting up and looking into Cindy's blue eyes. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Reezy, Walt told me everything, how you didn't kill anybody, and how you quit his business." Cindy said.

"So… can I move back to the house?" Riley asked.

"Of course." Cindy said.

Riley moved back in with Cindy. And soon enough, that Sunday finally came by. It was the Sunday that Riley was to take Cindy to the fair. But he already promised Ming that he was going to take her. Riley sort of forgot about this. They day went by, and it was time for Riley and Cindy to leave. They drove to the fari and entered in.

"Man Reezy, this place is da bomb!" Cindy shouted. Riley laughed in agreement. He had his hand around Cindy as they walked through the fair. The two of them went on a couple rides. She looked at one of the games.

"Oh Riley! Win me that Gangstalicious lion!" She said. It was one of those tilt a ball games where you had to throw the ball on a wall and it had to land in the box below. Riley went up to the counter. The man was turned around. He tapped on his shoulder. He turned around. It was uncle Ruckus.

"Oh hey there jungle bunny. You wanna play? Five bucks fo three balls." He said. Riley handed him the money. Ruckus handed Riley three wiffle balls. He threw one, and it completely missed.

"AHAHAHAH! Nice try!" Ruckus laughed. Riley threw another ball. It got a little closer.

"OHHHH! So close!" Ruckus laughed. Riley then focused really hard. He moved his arm up and down, and threw it. The ball hit the wall and went perfectly in the basket.

"WHAT! No, you cheated, you must of." Ruckus said.

"Aw come on man." Riley said. Ruckus then looked at Cindy's frowning face.

"Aww alright you win." Ruckus said handing Riley the lion. Cindy squealed as Riley handed her the lion.

"well, C-merph, you go on a couple rides. I gotta go to the bathroom." Riley told her.

"Okay, don't be too long." Cindy said. Riley walked to the nearest bathroom which was a ways away. He went then walked out to see Ming nearby. She noticed him and walked up to him.

"Hi Riley. So what should we ride first?" She asked.

"Uh, I dunno."

"Let's go ride that one!" she said. It was an intense spinning ride, one even Cindy couldn't convince him to ride.

"Uh you go on ahead." Riley said.

"You're not afraid are you?" She asked.

"Naw, of course not!" Riley said. They went on it, and enjoyed their time. When they exited, Ming was laughing and having a great time. She held Riley's hand.

"Oh Riley, I had such a great time!" She yelled. She stared at Riley, and then kissed him deeply on the lips. Riley was shocked and felt very awkward, and pulled her away. Riley felt scared. He then turned to his left to see Cindy holding her lion, completely in shock and with tears in her eyes. Ming was still hanging on to Riley.

"You told me you didn't kill anything, Riley." Cindy began. "But you did, you killed my heart."

Cindy then looked at Ming.

"And you. I will murder you!" She yelled dropping the lion and pulling her off Riley. Cindy punched her in the face, and kept punching. Ming started to scream, and Riley pulled Cindy off of her.

"You love her don't you, Riley?" Asked Cindy with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No, you got it all wrong. Cindy I love you!"

Cindy shook her head.

"Riley…we're through!" Cindy stated. She started to walk away.

"And you can keep your lion. Give it to your little girlfriend." She said as she started to run away. Riley tried to make sense of what happened. Ming came up from behind.

"Riley. I'm so sorry." She said.

"Get away from me Ming!" Riley yelled. Ming started to cry and ran away. Riley would have to think about how to fix this.


	7. Chapter 7 the confrontation

Riley picked up the stuffed lion, and exited the fair. He went in his car and drove down the street. He knew he would have to patch things up with Cindy. But the thing was, Riley didn't know if he could. Cindy was a hard egg to crack, and she wasn't easy to persuade. He was now driving towards the hill.

_**Meanwhile at the hill…**_

Ming walked up to the top of the hill. She stood in front of the tree.

"Alright Tree! Talk to me!" She shouted. The tree leaned down a little.

"Stop sending Riley's life down the toilet! He doesn't deserve it!"

"Tough titty." The tree said.

"Hey! Watch your language!"

"Aw cut the crap! Bring on the meat!"

"No way!" Ming yelled.

"FEED ME!" 

"Under no circumstances." Ming said sternly.

"Perhaps I could feed myself." The tree said with a grin. Ming took a step back.

"Wait a minute! Let's think about this!" Ming said.

Meanwhile Riley was parking the car next to the hill. He looked up, horrified to see the tree about to attack Ming. Riley quickly got out of the car.

"MING! NO!" Riley yelled as he ran up the hill. The tree swooped down and grabbed Ming with its teeth. Riley ran up there and grabbed Ming's flailing legs.

"GET OFF OF HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Riley yelled. He kept pulling and pulling, and soon the tree let go. Riley carried her a little ways down the hill.

"Ming, are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Yes!...no." she answered collapsing on the ground. There were stab wounds in her stomach.

"You know, the tree said the strangest thing to me. He said Butch and Wuncler were already inside." Ming said softly.

"It's true. I fed them to it."

"Riley… I have a confession to make. I work for BET." Ming said to Riley's shock.

"No. it can't be!" Riley shouted.

"It is. My job was to tear you away from Cindy, to break apart your family. At first I was doing it, but then I got to know you a little better. Then I heard that you really did kill Butch. I didn't believe it until you told me. I didn't know you had it in you. So then, I started to fall in love with you." Ming explained.

"Aw Ming. I've done terrible things, but neva to you."

"But I want you to."

"What?" asked Riley, confused.

"When I die, which should be very shortly, I want you to feed me to the tree. So then you can get rich, and famous. And when I am fed to the tree, I will become part of the tree. So that in away…we'll always be together." Ming softly said while smiling. A tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and became lifeless. Riley sobbed, hugging the lifeless body. He then looked at the tree, and decided to fulfill her last wish. He lifted her up, and slowly walked towards the tree. The tree leaned down. Riley walked all the way up to the tree, and lifted the body up. The tree slowly wrapped its tentacles around it. They carried it all the way to the mouth, where it gently dropped in. Riley turned away, and walked back to his car. He decided to drive back to the house. He couldn't stop thinking about Ming dying. Maybe he shouldn't have fed her to the tree, and just give her a proper burial. But it was the way she wanted to go. Riley kept driving and slammed hard on the breaks when he laid eyes on the house.

The house's front was ripped open, as if something went through it. As Riley got out of the car, he looked inside. There was bullet holes and gunfire all over. Walls were split apart, and wooden supports were exposed. He quickly ran inside. Robert was on the ground, moning.

"Riley… Cindy…upstairs…the kids…" Robert said. Riley quickly ran up stairs, where the babies room was torn apart, with Cindy lying on the floor.

"Riley…BET. They took the kids…" Cindy said. Riley was scared, but he knew he had to set things right.

"Cindy… I didn't kiss Ming. She kissed Me!" Riley explained. Cindy looked away.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all that. You know I would neva do anything to hurt ya. I love you." Riley said. Cindy said nothing, but smiled. Riley helped her up to her feet. She had trouble standing.

"Come on C-merph, walk it off." Riley said holding on to her. He helped her down the stairs. Riley then ran over to Robert and helped him up.

"Granddad, do you think you are okay enough to walk?" asked Riley.

"I think so, yeah, I can shake this off." Robert said walking.

"Okay. I know where to go. We are going to the tree. I am going to bust that Trunk of his wide open!" Riley stated. The three of them got into the car. Riley started to drive.

"Reezy, how do you know if you will kill the tree, we will find the babies?" Asked Cindy.

"Cuz den they will come afta us." Riley said. Hey soon reached the tree, which was larger than ever, and had a crowd looking at it. The tree's roots hung halfway down the hill. Riley and Cindy got out of the car.

"Granddad, There is a gun unda the seat. Drive to Ed's house, he'll look afta you." Riley said, grabbing his katana that walt gave him.

"And If I don't come back, I love you Granddad." Riley said.

"I love you too, boy." Robert said driving away. Riley walked up the hill, helping Cindy walk up there as well. They reached to top, and Riley looked at what everybody was looking at. The fruits were now bloomed open. Hanging upside down were the bodies of Wuncler and Butch, but Butch looked disfigured since he was cut up. The pod where Ming was supposed to be was empty, and Riley noticed foot prints and drag marks under it.

"Alright tree! I know of your plan! You were here to break up my family!" Riley yelled. The tree leaned down, and the people back away, but when they saw the branches move apart revealing the mouth, they screamed.

"Noooooo shit! Shelock." The tree replied. Some of the people fainted.

"It can talk?" asked Cindy.

"Believe it baby! It talks!" The tree answered.

"I'm here to put a stop to it!" Yelled Riley running and stabbing the tree. The tree grunted in pain as Riley pulled the blade out. He ground started to shake. The roots exploded from the ground, and soon the tree was completely in the air, towering many feet above. There was dirt everywhere. The tree hit Riley with a root, and knocked him to the bottom of the hill. Cindy watched in horror as the tree rampaged on into the streets, obliterating anything that got into its path.

_**Moments later…**_

"Riley! Riley!" Cindy yelled. Riley got up and rubbed his head. Once Riley completely opened his eyes, he saw smoldering remains all the way down the road. Riley and Cindy walked up to the top of the hill to see a deep hole.

"See that C-merph?" that's where they took care of the tree. I know they're down there." Riley said getting closer it.

"Are you suggesting we jump down there?" Asked Cindy, concerned.

"It's the only way." Riley said. Cindy nodded. The two of them neared the hole and looked down. Riley had his arm around Cindy. They nodded at each other, and then took a step down. They let go of each other as soon as they began to fall. Riley quickly realized that the hole was much deeper then he thought. Cindy screamed loudly and flailed her limbs. As they were falling, Riley went over and grabbed Cindy, and turned her so She was on top of him. Cindy continued to scream, as Riley was about to brace herself for what happened next. They hit the metal floor with hard force. Cindy was unharmed, and got off of Riley. Riley screamed in pain, but got up, miraculously. He was rubbing his back. Riley and Cindy looked around. It was a darkened room.

"I got to hand it to you two, I didn't think you would make it this far." A voice said. Coming out of the shadows, it was Michael Caesar.

"Ceez! It can't be! Your building! It blew up! How did you survive?" asked Riley.

"As the ceiling collapsed above me, I stepped on a button under my desk. I slid down a slide and went into a rocket car. I sped away pretty quickly. I didn't think you would blow up my building."

Yeah well, you deserved it! Now give us our kids back!" Riley demanded. Caesar snapped his fingers, and a henchman came in carrying the kids. They were crying. Riley growled in anger.

"I'll give them back to you, Riley. On one condition. You give me Cindy." Caesar said causing Cindy to gasp.

"Cindy will never go with you, creep!" Riley yelled back. Cindy walked forward.

"Cindy?" Riley asked. She went over to Caesar.

"Riley, I'll be fine. Go take the kids. Take care of them." Said Cindy. Riley was shocked. Cindy winked at Riley. Riley then played along.

"Cindy! How could you!" Riley yelled melodramatically.

"The lady has made her choice Riley." Caesar said. Cindy quickly elbowed Caesar in the stomach, and quickly snatched Chuck and Marty from the henchman. Caesar and then henchman ran over to the door way of the circular room they were in and pressed a button. Riley, Cindy, and the babies were engulfed in a cage. Caesar pressed another button, and two long mechanical hands reached down from above and grabbed hold of the babies. Cindy and Riley used all their might to pull them back, but the arms were too strong.

"NOOOO!" they yelled as the arms carried the babies up into the darkness.

"Well well well. Now it looks like I will have to send you down the bottomless pit." Caesar said.

"It couldn't really be bottomless!" Riley yelled.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Asked Caesar as he pushed a third button.

"C-merph, grab the bottom of the cage!" Riley quickly yelled. The two of them did just that as the floor dropped beneath them. Caesar walked away.

"Okay Cindy, now we just have to climb up to the top. Whatever you do, don't look down!" Riley told her. The two of them began to make their way up. Cindy looked down and screamed, while holding on to the bars.

"Cindy, come on! You can do it!" Riley said. Cindy summoned up the courage and followed Riley. They kept climbing and climbing until they reached a ledge. Riley came up first, and helped Cindy up. Cindy Tightly hugged Riley, while whimpering.

"It's okay Cindy. It's all over. Don't worry, we'll find them."


	8. Chapter 8 escaping the underground

The hall was cave like in appearance, and it was very narrow. The two of them ventured deeper into the hall, and they reached a metal door. They hoped the babies were inside. Riley peered through the small window. He saw a black man inside, he was in chains.

"Uh C-merph, maybe we should help this guy out." Riley said.

"Are you sure, Reezy? This may be a trap." Cindy answered.

"I think he is a prisoner! Either way he needs our help! And perhaps he could help us, like showing us where the babies might be, or how to get out of here."

"You got a point, Reezy. Alright, let's help him." Cindy said. Riley looked around and found a button on the side of the door. He pressed it and the door slid open. Riley and Cindy walked in.

"Wait, I know this guy!" Riley said walking up to him. The man lifted his head up.

"You're rev. Rollo Goodlove!" Riley exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well child, I tried to go up against them, but some crazy dreadlocked kid threw me in here. He kept talking about how I was a problem for his big plan."

"Reezy, who is this?" Cindy asked.

"Child, I am reverend Rollo Goodlove. I have helped Riley and his family through many struggles."

"Ohhh."Cindy said.

"So could you help us out if we help you out, Goodlove? We need to find our lost kids who were taken by BET. Plus, we need to find a way out of here once we find them." Riley asked.

"Child, if you unchain me, I will fight for you to the very end, I will support you through this tragic event. Plus I know exactly where your little ones might be. And yes, I do know an exit."

"Great! I'll free you." Riley said taking out his knife and trying to cut the chains.

"Uh Reezy? Da key is over there." Said Cindy pointing to the keys hanging on a key ring.

"Oh. Right." Riley said grabbing they key. He set Goodlove free.

"Oh thanks child. Okay, I know a place where they might have your kids." Goodlove said brushing himself off.

"Alright!" Riley said as they walked out of the room. Goodlove lead the way as Riley and Cindy followed behind. It was quite a long hall. Then, Goodlove stopped at one door.

"This one." Goodlove said. Riley and Cindy looked through the window, and Chuck and Marty were lying on some tables.

"That's them!" Riley yelled. Goodlove screamed and he was tossed to the ground. Riley and Cindy turned around. Huey and Jazmine were behind them. Riley only had his knife with him, and began to sword fight Huey. Jazmine was sewn back together, and chased Cindy around. Cindy ducked under each of Jazmine's swipes, and Cindy ran down the direction they came from. Jazmine chased after her. Cindy kept running, and remembered the bottomless pit. She kept running and running until she saw the opening. She then quickly stopped and ducked. Jazmine tripped, tumbled, and fell down the pit. Cindy watched Jazmine shrieked loudly into the abyss. Cindy's eyes widened as she realized it really was a bottomless pit. Cindy then ran back to Riley, who was fighting Huey. Huey seemed to be having the upper hand because the hall was so narrow. But as they were fighting, Huey suddenly stopped. He then dropped his blade. Goodlove was behind him injecting Huey with a syringe.

"I smuggled this out from one of the guards. I found out it brings a little of his memory back, and he now becomes on our side." Goodlove said pulling the needle out. Huey had a very strange look on his face.

"Uh, Huey?" Riley asked. Huey looked up at him. "You and Goodlove stay here and keep guard while Cindy and I go in to get the kids."

Huey picked up his katana and nodded. Riley pushed the button and the door opened. Riley and Cindy immidiently ran to their children. Riley picked up chuck and held him. He looked over at Cindy who was holding Marty.

"It's okay Marty, momma's here. It's alright." Cindy said. They walked out of the room.

"Alright Huey, you stay with us, and help us out of here. Lead the way, Goodlove." Riley said. Goodlove kept leading them further in, and even up a flight of stairs. They then found themselves in another hall.

"By the way C-merph, what happened to Jazmine?" asked Riley.

"Oh well, I kind of knocked her down that bottomless pit." Cindy said. Huey stopped, and turned to Cindy with his eyes all widened.

"Aww come on Huey. She was zombified! She didn't really love you!" Riley told him. Huey just kept walking. They kept moving up some stairs until Riley noticed daylight. They moved a little faster until they came out of the cave. They were in some meadow, where fields of flowers were around them. It all seemed so strange.

"Reezy, this place is beautiful." Cindy said.

"Yeah, but how do we get back to Woodcrest?" Riley asked.

"I think I have the answer to that question." A voice said. They all turned around to see Walt's grinning face.

"Walt!" Riley and Cindy yelled. Walt looked at Huey.

"Uh, okay. You do realize that kid that was trying to kill us is standing right next to you, right?" Walt asked.

"We kind of brainwashed him so he is a good guy." Riley explained.

"You mean I brainwashed him." Goodlove added.

"Yeah well, anyway our ride will be arriving shortly." Walt said. The wind started pick up, and a helicopter flew over head. The helicopter landed, and saw Robert, Ed, and Rummy. All of them got into the helicopter.

"Walt called me and said you might need some help." Robert said.

"Thanks Granddad. And thanks Ed." Riley said. Ed was not smiling, and instead was scowling.

"Walt told me what you did, Riles. You let that tree thing eat my Grandpappy." Ed said.

"Reezy is that true?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah." Riley said ashamed.

"I wanted to thank you! My grandpappy was always a hard ass, even making me go to jail, I'm glad he's gone! I get all his money!" Ed happily said. Everyone was shocked.

They soon reached Woodcrest, which was still in mostly fiery ruins. Riley, Cindy, and Walt, got out.

"Ed! Take my kids back to your place! I know they will be safe there!" Riley yelled.

"You got it!" Ed answered before taking off. The three of them looked at the devastation.

"So, now what?" asked Cindy.

"We have to stop BET, that's what. They'll turn this whole place upside down if we don't stop them." Walt answered.

"Riley Freeman!" a voice yelled. Riley looked up to see a large tank like machine, with several turrets on it, and Caesar standing on a built in balcony.

"So you escaped, I'm impressed. Look! I have someone here you might be interested in." Caesar said. Ming came onto the balcony. Riley was in shock.

"Ming!" Riley yelled.

"Yeah, she is still alive. I tried to zombify her, but I guess someone stole all my needles. Walt, I'm looking at you." Caesar explained. Walt shrugged his shoulders.

"I may or might not of had something to do with that." Walt said.

"Well, I only had enough to wipe out her memory. So now she is a shy girl who doesn't know what's going on." Caesar said. Riley was angry.

"Let her go! What use could she possibly bring you?" Riley asked.

"My own reasons. You want her back? You know the drill. Give me Cindy."

"Never!" Riley yelled.

"Look, I'm through playing games! Besides, you might want to hurry this up or Ed will be destroyed as well." Caesar said with a grin.

"No!" Riley yelled.

"Riley, You and Cindy go save Ed. I will face Caesar." Walt said.

"But Walt."

"Go now! I got this!" Walt said. Riley and Cindy ran off.

"So Walt the lackey is going to face me?" Caesar asked. Ming was looking at Walt with a sad expression.

"Well, it will be more of a fun exercise."Walt said.

"How so?"

Walt removed his glasses. He then hit himself on the back of the head, and his eyes popped out. Caesar was surprised. Walt opened his real eyes, which were big, and red colored. Patterns of red moved around in his eyes.

"You know, I don't usually have a low voice." Walt said, with his voice getting more and more high pitched.

"In fact I talk JUST LIKE THIIIIIIIS!" Walt shrieked, causing a large force to move Caesar's machine. Walt transformed his arm into a giant, gold buzz saw, to the shock and amazement of Caesar.

"What are you?" Caesar asked, terrified.

"Just a friend." Walt said as he leaped into the air, and cut through the machine's bottom. Walt then used this opportunity to leap up and grab Ming, who held onto Walt as they descended. The tank machine was falling back ward.

"Uh are okay?" Walt asked. Ming was still holding onto him. Walt looked into Ming's eyes. Ming smiled at Walt and kissed him on the cheek, as if it were a way of saying thanks. Walt blushed as Ming giggled.

"Uh well, let's get going. I am pretty sure Ed needs us." Walt said putting his fake eyes back in along with his glasses.


	9. Chapter 9 prelude to safety

Walt and Ming quickly headed over to where Ed's house was. Walt let out a huge sigh of relief. The house was safe and sound. The two of them went up and knocked on the door. Ed answered.

"Aw dang man, we thought you were BET! Wait, you brought that Asian girl with you? I remember her! Yeah, when I rented out he fair, she asked me if she could come. I said yes being the gentleman that I was." Ed said smiling.

"Well Ed, she's different now. She lost her memory for good it seems."

"Oh sorry to hear that." Ed said. Ming was very shy, and hung on to Walt's arm. Walt whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, Ming. About all that stuff you saw me do back there, I want to keep that just between us, okay?" Walt asked. Ming smiled and nodded. Ed let them in. Riley and Cindy walked up to them.

"Dang Walt! You got Ming back! But what about Caesar?" asked Riley.

"I'm afraid we still need to worry about him." Walt explained. Cindy noticed Ming clinging to Walt's arm.

"So what, are you two dating now?" Cindy asked. She and Riley laughed as Walt blushed a little.

"Whatever, look. Caesar said he would come to destroy you, right? Well, we have to prepare! Or at least go away to somewhere so Caesar can't find us." Walt explained. Riley and Cindy just kept giggling.

"Ahhhhh! You didn't deny it!" Cindy shouted.

"Deny what?" asked Walt.

"You like Ming!"Cindy teased in a sing song way. Ming looked up at Walt.

"It is not important if I like Ming or not, the point is we have to find a safe place to lay low." Walt said.

"You're still not denying it!" Cindy continued to say. Walt sighed.

"Look, what has gotten into you? Don't you even care that your lives are in danger? There are things more important than me liking a girl!" Walt shouted.

"YOU ADMITTED IT!" Cindy yelled. Walt shook his head.

"Are you two listening to a word I'm saying? For the last time, gather whatever you need and let's move out!" Walt yelled. Cindy continued to laugh.

"Are you done? Will me saying I like Ming get you and Riley moving?" Walt asked, frustrated.

"Maybe." Cindy said, smirking.

"Fine. I like Ming. Happy now?" asked Walt. Riley and Cindy laughed even harder.

"Alright, that's it. Ming and I are leaving. You can come if you want." Walt said, heading out the door.

"Walt, wait! Alright Cindy and I are sorry. We'll come with ya." Riley said.

"Good. Now fire up the helicopter." Walt said. Riley and Cindy picked up the babies as Robert, Ed, and Rummy got inside the helicopter. Ed started it up.

"Now there is a town I know which is off the charts, and we will be safe there." Walt shouted as they took off. They flew east of Woodcrest. Walt decided to take a nap, for it would be a long flight. Cindy fell asleep too, on Riley's lap. Huey went with them also, and he just stared off into the distance. But this silence did not last very long.

BOOOMM!

A loud blast woke everybody up.

"Were hit! Aw man, we aint gonna make unless we drop some load!" Rummy yelled as he opened the side door of the helicopter. Walt, Ming, Riley and Cindy panicked as they grabbed some parachutes.

"Don't worry! Your kids will be fine as soon as we land." Ed yelled as Riley and Cindy handed chuck and Marty to Robert.

"C-merph! We have to jump!" Riley yelled grabbing a parachute. Another missile hit the bottom of the helicopter, causing Riley, Cindy, Walt, and Ming to fall out. Everyone except for Walt was screaming, for he was holding onto his hat and a parachute. He dove over to Ming, while putting his hat in his mouth, and set the chute. He grabbed Ming, then held on to her and the opened the chute. Walt barely managed to hold on to Ming. Walt's glasses fell out.

Mean while while he was falling, Riley noticed a second parachute. He grabbed it and tried to do the same with Cindy. He dove over to a loudly screaming Cindy, and held onto her. Cindy flailed violently as Riley pulled the cord. They quickly hit the ground.

"Walt wake up!" Riley yelled. Walt got up and brushed himself off. They landed in a beach somewhere.

"I'm glad you lived, because Ming was crying for an hour thinking you died." Cindy said.

"She was?" Walt asked looking at Ming. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh yeah, and these are yours." Cindy said handing Walt his glasses.

"Thanks."

"So where are we?" asked Riley.

"I think we are at a beach close by a town I know." Walt explained. Walt looked over to Ming who was still hanging on to him.

"You saved my life…again." She quietly said to the shock of Walt and the others. She hen planted her lips on Walt's, which left Riley and Cindy's jaws hanging open. When Ming pulled back, Walt was staring at Ming in shock.

"Uh… wow Ming…. I uhh." Walt said being bashful. Ming smiled at Walt.

"Let's get going." Walt said as they walked down towards the town.


	10. Chapter 10 the bottle game

The group followed Walt close behind, in hopes of him knowing where he was going. The beach seems to last while, until they finally saw some stairs.

"We're here." Walt said as he grinned. The others followed him up the stairs. When they got to the top, they looked at a small, seaside town. It looked very tropical.

"So where are we supposed to stay?" Riley asked.

"Leave that to me!" Walt said. They crossed a street and started walking down the sidewalk. Riley then came to a strange sight. It was Robert, dressed in a Hawaiian t shirt, and drinking a Pineapple drink.

"Granddad! What are you doing here?" asked Riley.

"Oh hey boy! Ed dropped me off and told me to tell you that yo kids are safe, and they are in capital city!" Robert happily said to the horror of Riley and Cindy.

"Granddad! That's where one of the biggest headquarters of BET is located!" Riley yelled.

"Don't worry, Ed says he knows a place. So, where are you guys headed?" asked Robert.

"We are headed to an inn, where I know a person who works there." Walt said.

"Alright! I guess I'll get my own room too." Robert agreed. They all followed Walt to a place aptly named, the Inn. They all followed Walt in. Walt walked up to the person at the front desk. It was a woman, who appeared a bit older than Walt and the others. She was beautiful though, and wore a blue dress with a white apron. She also had long brown hair and eyes of the same color. She was Caucasian, though she had a very slight tan. The Inn had a Victorian, 1800's look to it, and had the lobby furniture and decorations to prove it. Robert was just staring at the woman.

"Hello Walt. Who's your little sweet heart?" She asked looking at Ming, who was Holding Walt's hand.

"Uh, this is Ming. And that's Riley, Cindy and Robert." Walt said.

"Nice to meet you guys!" She said with a cheerful smile. "My name is Maryanne. But you can call me Mary for short." She said. Robert went up to Walt and whispered in his ear.

"Dayum Walt! Is she single?" asked Robert.

"You know, I believe she is." Walt whispered back. Robert made an excited gesture.

"Well guys, Walt always has a couple rooms checked out in case he needs to stay for awhile."

"Sounds great!"Riley said.

"Good. The rooms are 101 and 102." Maryanne said handing them the keys. Everyone except for Robert went to see the rooms.

"Aren't you going too, Robert?" she asked.

"Well cutie pie, I ain't wanna do their kids stuff you know kids." Robert said, nervous.

"Well?" Maryanne asked.

"I was wonderin if you, you know…uh lordy…uhh… if you wanted to go have dinner with me?" Robert managed to ask with a drop of sweat on his head. He couldn't help it. Robert hasn't ever seen a woman so beautiful.

"Oh. Really?" she asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah."

"It's just that…no one has ever asked me out before." She said shyly.

"Why? I mean you're so beautiful."

"Thanks. The reason is I guess people don't really like me."

"Well, I like ya. So how about my offer?" Robert asked.

"Sure. Any guy that Walt brings here is a nice guy." She said smiling.

"Great!" Robert said.

"Now hold on, let me get dressed in something more casual." Maryanne said as she left to go to a room. Robert waited for a bit, and Maryanne came out again wearing a Hawaiian styled sleeveless dress. She also had hair bobble with a flower on it.

"I sometimes wear this when I go into town or to the beach. And don't worry about my job, my assistant Rudy always fills in for me." She said.

"Uh so, got any place in mind?" Robert asked.

"Well, there is Margaritaville." Maryanne answered.

"Isn't that a Jimmy Buffet song?" asked Robert.

"Well yeah, but he made a restaurant based off of it. The place is pretty cool, and the food is too." She said.

"Great! Sounds great!" Robert said. They went outside and walked across the street to Margaritaville. They ordered a table. It was starting to get dark.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Walt, Ming, Riley, and Cindy were sitting on the floor of one of the rooms. They sat in a circle.

"So what's with the bottle?" Walt asked.

"It's called spin the bottle. You spin it, and whoever it lands on you have to kiss." Cindy explained.

"What? What if you land on someone of the same gender?" Walt asked.

"Okay. We will make that a rule. You will just spin again." Cindy said. "Walt, you go first."

Walt spun the bottle, and because it was on carpet, it stopped pretty quickly on Ming. Walt was rather surprised.

"Okay Walt, you gotta kiss her!" Cindy laughed. "And it has to be on the lips!"

Walt took a deep breath as he leaned towards Ming. She smiled as Walt was inches from her face. Walt kissed her, and Ming kissed back. After a little bit, they pulled away. Cindy and Riley were giggling.

"Alright Cindy, your turn." Walt said. Cindy took the bottle and spun it. To everyone's surprise, it pointed at Walt.

"What! No way I'm kissing you!" Cindy yelled.

"Not so funny, is it Cindy?" Walt taunted. "You have to kiss me. You spun the bottle, and it landed on me."

"UGH! I don't wanna kiss you!" Cindy protested.

"Sorry, can't bend the rules." Walt said.

"Fine! I'll get it over with." Cindy said as she leaned over and pecked Walt on the cheek. It felt very awkward to both of them.

"Alright Reezy, Your turn." Cindy said. Riley Spun the bottle, and to much of his happiness, it pointed towards Cindy.

"Fine by me!" Riley said as he quickly planted his lips on Cindy, as Cindy wrapped her arms around Riley.

"Ahem! We don't want a make out session!" Walt yelled.

"Okay. Ming, your turn." Cindy said.

"Okay." Ming quietly said as she spun it. The bottle pointed towards Riley. Riley was surprised, and Cindy was upset.

"I guess you have to kiss him." Walt said, with no emotion.

"But…I don't want to." Ming said with a very sad expression.

"It's da rule." Cindy answered. There was a tear in Ming's eye.

"I don't want to." She said as tears rolled down her face. "I don't want to!"

Ming went and cried in Walt's arms.

"It's okay Ming, you don't have to." Walt said holding Ming.

"Are you sure you don't?" Cindy asked. Walt and Ming looked at the bottle. It was now pointed at Walt. Cindy turned it when they weren't looking. Ming looked up at Walt and kissed him on the lips.

"We don't wanna see a make out session!" Cindy said trying to mimic Walt.

_**Meanwhile at Margaritaville… **_

Robert and Maryanne were enjoying their meal, and learned a lot about each

other.

"Wow! You won in a fight with a bunch of guys attacking your friend?" Maryanne asked.

"Well yeah." Robert said bashfully.

"Oh yeah, by the way, who are those people over there? They keep looking at you." She said Robert looked over and the guys went right back to looking at their menus.

"I don't know them, but I can tell they aren't here for the margaritas." Robert said. "Let's go."

They both got up, and the men got up and circled them.

"Leave Maryanne alone! She has nothing to do with you!" Robert said. They let her through, but she continued to watch behind them. Robert slowly took off his belt, and snapped it on the ground in a threatening manner. The men then took out their swords. One guy came at Robert and tripped him. He then wrapped the fallen sword with his belt and flung it at another guy, stabbing him. He tripped the next guy and he crashed into a table. Robert then used the belt to pick up a pitcher and smash it on another guy's head. The last guy came at Robert, and he wrapped the belt around his head, and retracted it, causing the man to trip on a another table. People cheered and clapped as Robert put his belt back on. He then walked up to Maryanne.

"Robert! Are you okay?" She asked hugging him.

"Not even a scratch." Robert said. He decided to pay for the meals and leave. They walked back to the hotel. They went inside.

"Listen Maryanne, sorry about back there." Robert said.

"Don't apologize. I had a wonderful time." She said. She reached over and pecked Robert on the cheek. He blushed.

"Maybe we should go out again sometime." She suggested.

"I'd love to." Robert said as he was walking up to his room.

"Uh Robert, You're not going to sleep in that one bedroom alone, are you?" she asked.

"That depends. Do you want to keep me company if you know what I mean?" Robert asked.

"Of course I would." Maryanne answered. They both went into the room together.


	11. Chapter 11 taken away

Walt woke up in the bedroom. Ming was there, hanging on to him. Walt looked around. He was just wearing the white shirt, because his suit and tie were on the ground. So were his pants. He then realized Ming was just wearing a bra and panties. There were clothes all over the place. Walt was dazed and confused. He looked over to the next bed over and saw Cindy leaning up.

"Cindy! What happened?" Walt asked. "Did we drink too much or something?"

"I dunno, but I have a huge headache." Cindy said rubbing her head. She was wearing as little of clothing as Ming was. Riley slowly got up.

"Dang, what time is it?" Riley asked getting up.

"I don't know. Ming! Wake up." Walt said. Ming slowly got up.

"Let's get dressed. I'm kind of hungry. Maryanne has a small restaurant in the back of the Inn, and she makes the best breakfast you will ever eat." Walt said. He got up to get his pants, to the disgust of Riley.

"Ewww, man." He said.

"Oh shut up, your pants are on the ground also." Walt said. He picked them up and threw it to Riley. He then put on his own pants, then his suit, tie, and hat. He then handed clothes to Ming and Cindy. They came out of the room and walked to the front desk.

"Rudy? Where's Maryanne?" Walt asked. Rudy wore a butler uniform, and bizarre, swirly looking glasses, and was always smiling, in a disturbing way.

"Not being here, she is doing." Rudy said.

"Aw geez, where could she be? Unless, Robert."

"Yeah my Granddad does that lot." Riley said.

"Whatever. Can you open up the kitchen, Rudy?" Walt asked.

"Cook I cannot." He said.

"Forget about it, we'll just go somewhere else." Walt said. They went outside, and were shocked at what they saw. There were two goons, and in between them was Caesar.

"Well look what we have here." Caesar said.

"Ceez! Won't you just leave us alone?" asked Riley.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Caesar answered.

"Reezy." Cindy said.

"What is it C-merph?" Riley asked.

"Caesar isn't gonna stop until he has me. So I was thinkin, maybe I should go with him, so you and the kids can live in peace."

"Are you serious? You're not really considering goin with him, are you?" Riley asked.

"Reezy, I love you, and I want what's best for my babies. I don't want them to live like this." Cindy said while tears were forming in her eyes. "I want them to live in a world free of fear. I know you will take good care of them." Cindy started to walk towards Caesar.

"Cindy!" Riley yelled grabbing her arm.

"Riley. I love you. I always will." She said as she kissed Riley on the lips. She then walked over to Caesar.

"Ceez, Imma take you up on your offer. I'm giving myself to you." Cindy said. Caesar grinned and put his arm around Cindy.

"Oh, that won't be all. I will get your kids, and we will be one big happy family!" Caesar said.

"WHAT!" Cindy yelled. She was grabbed by Caesar. Riley tried to go after her, but more goons showed up, pointing guns at them.

"RILEY! HELP ME!" Cindy screamed as she was being taken away.

"And say hi to the guy who brought me here." Caesar said as he left. Rudy came out of the Inn.

"Rudy! I should have known." Walt said. Rudy waved his finger.

"A loser is not you. A loser is Caesar." Rudy said. He took out his gun out and shot each goon in the head. They were too late though, a helicopter flew over head, and it was Caesar's. Tears were in Riley's eyes.

"We got to get her back!" Riley yelled. Maryanne and Robert came outside.

"What happened?" Robert asked.

"Granddad! Caesar took Cindy!" Riley exclaimed. "They are taking her to capital city to get my kids. I don't think we can make it. Maybe I should just give up."

"Riley." Walt said. "It's time I told you the truth." Walt sighed.

"Walt, are you sure he's ready? It might come as too much of a shock." Maryanne asked.

"No, I think it's time. Riley, you know those alien being you encountered when you first got captured by Caesar?" asked Walt.

"I don't think I could ever forget it." Riley said.

"I kind of work for them. You see, they are not actually aliens, but interdimensional beings."

"Wait, no. You don't mean to tell me you is from another dimension?" Riley laughed.

"Sort of, you could say."

"No. it can't be true!"

"It is. I was going to tell you when I thought you were ready. Now, I know some people who could help us to capital city." Walt said. He then looked at the sky, and screamed a gut wrenching, high pitched scream. It was painfully loud. After awhile, he stopped. A large humming sound was heard, and out in the distance, Riley could see a purple light. It grew closer and closer, until finally Riley could see a huge, disc shaped craft, with many lights and patterns on it. The craft was huge, and covered the entire skyscape. It stopped right under them.

"So now what?"Asked Riley. The ship shot out a tiny purple laser down to the ground in front of them, which opened up a portal. It was purple and swirly. And in a flash, the ship was gone.

"All we have to do is jump down there and we will be in capital city." Walt said.

"Oh hell nah, last time I jumped down a hole, it got me into an even worse mess!"

"It's the only way." Walt said. Riley sighed, and then turned to Robert.

"Granddad! You stay here! I don't want anything happening to you." Riley said.

"Got it. I'll protect Maryanne." He said.

Walt put his arm around Ming, as they and Riley went near the portal. They took a step in and dropped. Walt was enjoying himself as they zoomed through it, Riley screaming for a bit. Until after awhile, they ended up on the ground of capital city. The city was a bustling metropolis with cars honking, buses moving, and hot dog stands a plenty.

"So Riley, do you know where Ed and Rummy might be?" asked Walt.

"Most likely at the Wuncler office building." Riley answered. Walt and Ming followed Riley, in hopes he knew where he was going. They walked a little ways down, until they saw a huge skyscraper that said Wuncler on it. They went inside, and up to the front desk.

"Is Ed here?" Riley asked.

"You must mean Ed Wuncler the third. What's your name?" the lady asked.

"I'm Riley Freeman."

"Oh, Riley! Ed was expecting you! Take that stair well down to the basement." She said. The three of them took the stairs down all the way to the basement. Riley knocked on the basement door. It opened, and the first thing Riley saw was Ed's smiling face.

"Riley! You made it! You're still alive! Where's C-dawg?" he asked.

"Ed. He got her. Caesar took him away." Riley said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry bro. Don't worry. We'll get her back." Ed said. He let them inside, and Riley immidiently ran over to his kids, who were sitting in a play pen. Riley picked them up, and hugged them, and began to cry.

"I wish C-merph was here. She would have loved this. I don't wanna think about that creep is doing to her." He said as tears rolled down his face. "But Imma gonna save her. Imma gonna get her." Riley said. He noticed Rummy and Huey watching. Just then the room rumbled, and something was attacking the building.


	12. Chapter 12 the puzzle game

The building was being opened up. It was the tree. Riley, Walt and Huey ran up and out to see the tree. It was towering several feet in the air. The tree looked down at them and grinned. Before anyone could react, the tree caught Walt and Riley in its branches. It then looked at Huey.

"I haven't seen your face before. Are you a friend of these guys?" It asked. Huey scowled, and quickly ran up one of its roots to where it was holding Riley. He tried to free Riley by pulling the branch open. It didn't help. He then looked at the tree's face, which was laughing. He then looked back at Riley, who was still struggling. Huey looked back at the tree and scowled. Riley was shocked when Huey took out a weird looking stick of dynamite. He then watched in horror as Huey ran up to the face of the tree, broke a piece of loose bark off, and lit the fuse. Huey turned to Riley and smiled, something he rarely did, and jumped into the mouth. The tree laughed maniacally for awhile, but stopped.

"Wha, what's happening!" The tree yelled as his insides were being burnt apart.

"AUUUGUERAAAHHHHEHA! OOOOOHHHHH SHIT!" The tree yelled.

BOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The tree exploded, cutting it in half. Millions of splinters flew off in all directions and crashed through windows and cars. The branches let go of Walt and Riley as the torso fell backward, smashing into a tall skyscraper. The rubble quickly fell down on top of it and buried it, sending dust spewing all over the place. It buried Walt and Riley.

Many minutes after the dust settled, Riley emerged, and was quickly helped by Ed and Rummy. Ming was there too, holding the babies and sporting a look of deep sadness and concern.

"Where's Walt?" she asked. Riley looked around; he was nowhere to be found. Ming's sad expression got even deeper. Ed and Rummy frowned as well.

"Well," Riley said sniffling. "If it was something Walt would want me to do, it's to go save Cindy. That's what he would want." Riley said. Ming started to cry. Riley turned around, along with Ed and Rummy, toward the BET headquarters.

"Huey and Walt gave their lives to help me. I shall avenge their deaths." Riley said. He then turned around to see Ming still standing there with Chuck and Marty. Riley walked up to her.

"Aww, come on Ming!" he said taking the babies from her. "I need your help to. Let's go." Riley said. Ming stood there.

"Look man, she doesn't want to go, so let her stay. The three of us will be fine." Rummy said. Riley nodded and walked with them. Ming watched as they were out of view. She then heard rustling in the rubble, and watched as Walt emerged. She quickly ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Ming! Where are the others?" Walt asked.

"They left." She answered.

"Riley will be fine, for the most part." Walt said. "But he needs me, he hasn't completed his training."

Walt turned to Ming.

"I don't know if you can come with me. It's too dangerous." Walt said.

"But I want to." Ming said looking at Walt. He thought about it.

"Is there anything you can do to defend yourself?" Walt asked.

"All I can remember is that I was good at kickball." Ming said, causing Walt to smile.

"Really? Well I think this could work." Walt said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Riley, Ed, and Rummy reached the BET headquarters. They tilted their necks upward at the tall building. Riley knew Cindy was somewhere inside.

"Don't worry man, I got the AK's and the Uzis concealed in our clothes, so if anyone makes any funny eyes or anything, Bang! We put a hole in their heads!" Ed told him.

"Wait! What about ma kids?" Asked Riley, still holding them.

"Oh damn. You make a good point. We can't go in there; Ceez will see them on camera and take them!" Rummy noted.

"Awww, crap!" Riley yelled. He thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, dis is easy, all dis means is one of us stays outside while the others go inside."

"One two three not it!" Riley and Rummy yelled.

"Awww maaaan!" Ed groaned. Riley handed him the babies.

"Okay Ed, I'm trusting you wit them, make sure they safe." Said Riley.

"You can count on me!" Ed said. Rummy handed Riley a gun.

Riley took a deep breath, and then nodded to friend. Rummy then kicked the front door open to the shock of Riley, who wanted to make a quiet entrance.

"Alright! Hands up! We know you have C-merph! Bring her over here nice and slow." Rummy yelled as he and Riley whipped out their guns. The workers at first lifted their hands, but all of them then whipped out guns.

"Oh shit! Riley get down!" Rummy yelled at loud gunfire erupted in the room. Riley leaped behind a lobby couch and fired at anything firing at him. Rummy soon joined him.

"Okay Reezy! Let's just clean out this room and bust our way through!" Rummy yelled as they continued to fire. Many people were killed. They quickly reloaded and fired again, and kept until the firing stopped. The two of them looked up to see everyone in the room dead. Blood was all over the place. Just then a voice came on the loud speaker.

"Hello Riley. If you ever want to see Cindy again, you can forget it! She's with me now! So if you decide to continue into the building, you will meet your end!" Caesar said.

"Alright Rummy. Let's head up the elevator." Riley said as he and Rummy made their way towards the elevator.

"Wait Riley! This could be a trap!"

"Aw come on man. How smart could dey be?" Riley said pressing the button. The door slid open and Riley stepped as Rummy grabbed him. Riley looked down at a deep bit and a bed of spiked. He frantically stepped backward.

"Aww shit man! Uhh, let's take da stairs." Riley said. They walked over to the stairs. Riley opened the door cautiously, making sure there was no trap, and head up the stairs with Riley behind him. They reached a door, and there were no more stairs going up.

"Aww man! He's like the fucken Riddler!" Riley shouted.

"Yeah man. It's like a maze all up in here! We probably have to figure out some kind of puzzle to get to the next floor! What is this a game?" Rummy asked.

"All right. Let's go in." Riley said opening the door.


	13. Chapter 13 the final battle

The next room was filled with thick pieces of bamboo. They seemed to be holding up the ceiling. Riley and Rummy looked at a sign on the wall.

"Hello Riley. I see you are trying to infiltrate my headquarters. Well go ahead and try. The door across this room will not open unless to you push the right piece of bamboo. Choose the wrong one, and well, the ceiling will crush you to death."

"Let's just shoot all of dem!" said Rummy.

"No! We got to choose one that looks fake!" Riley told him.

"Alright alright. How about this one?" Rummy said pushing a wrong piece. The ceiling came down further, bending the remaining pieces.

"Of course! The real one is obviously the one that isn't bending!" said Riley as he pushed the non bending piece. The ceiling went up all the way, and the rest of the bamboo fell to the ground. The door opened. Riley and Rummy quickly went inside. There was another flight of stairs that went only up, and soon once they climbed it, the two of them reaches another door.

"I wonder what the next room will be." Said Rummy. They nodded, and went into the door. The next room had a bunch of trip lines on the floor, all going different ways. The sign on the wall said:

"Trip on one of these and the room fills with lava."

"Rummy, we gots to be careful."

"Got it."

They tip toed over each wire, being extra careful not to trip. They soon reached the door.

"Piece of ca-WHOA!" said rummy as he tripped over one wire. Lave slowly poured in. Riley grabbed Rummy, and they lunged through the door, which closed behind them as they reached another set of stairs. The door at the top of them Read: final door/ top floor through this hall.

"This is it Rummy."

They opened the door, which was empty, except for the fact that in the middle, there were the demonic faced corpses of Ed Wuncler the first and Butch Magnus. They were holding Katanas. Caesar's voice came on the loud speaker.

"Riley, if you wish to face me, then you have to go through my newest recruits."

"That's it? No traps?"

"Nope."

The two corpses held their Katanas up. Riley and Rummy pointed their guns at them and fired. Wuncler and Butch swiftly swung their swords, miraculously deflecting each bullet. Riley and Rummy soon ran out of ammo.

"Oh shit!" Riley and Rummy said in unison.

"What's the plan then?" asked Rummy.

"I don't know." Riley said as Butch and Wuncler crept closer. Just then, a spiked metal soccer ball hit Butch in the face, taking his head off. Walt and Ming came in the room. Ming was wearing some kind of armor, head to toe.

"Walt! Yous alive!"

"Yep. Something like that couldn't even come close to killing me." Walt began to duel with Wuncler.

"Now is not the time for reunion. Move! Ming and I will take care of Wuncler."

Riley nodded as he and Rummy went through the door, climbed up the final set of stairs, reloaded their guns, took deep breaths, and kicked down the door, pointing their guns. The room had a cell in it, and Cindy was inside, her eyes closed. Riley ran up to the cell. Cindy opened her eyes.

"I saw an ad in da paper that ya'll needed a rescue." Said Riley.

"REEZY!" Cindy yelled as she ran over to him and kissed him through the bars.

"C-merph, glad to see dat you made it." Said Rummy.

"Caesar has kept me prisoner here. You gotta find the key to da lock!"

"I got it." Said Rummy as he shot the lock. As soon as it fell off, Cindy ran right into Riley's arms. They kissed each other deeply on the lips.

"Rummy I need you to watch Cindy for me, and even try to find a way out."

"I can help with that." said Walt as he walked up with Ming.

"Walt! You know a way?"

"Yes, Ming knows the way. Ming, get these two out of here!"

"But Reezy! You can't win! Caesar is too strong!" said Cindy.

"Well then, if I don't kill him, I will die trying." Said Riley as they both smiled. Walt handed Riley a Katana. They went into the next room, which was more stairs, and soon reached the roof. Caesar was standing in the middle of the roof.

"I'm surprised you made it this far, Riley. I know you want to kill me and end it all, but this I can't allow." He said taking out a Katana. Riley and Walt held up theirs, as they begun a brutal sword fight. Walt easily could block each swing, but when Riley tried to strike him, Caesar kicked him in the stomach. Walt used this opportunity to cut Caesar in the arm. He and Walt continued to duel, but after awhile, Caesar gained the upper hand and knocked Walt down. Riley tried to duel with Caesar, but he was too fast, and Caesar spinning hooked kicked Riley across the face. Caesar went up to Walt, who was already back up.

"I know what you are Walt."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're a toon."

"Yep. That's right. I am a toon."

"I could use someone like you, who could never die."

"What use would I be of to you now?" asked Walt as Riley stabbed Caesar through the back. Caesar just laughed.

"Well I guess it is time to show you what I am." Caesar said as his body started to grow. Soon he was about 50 ft tall, and his body and skins split open, revealing that he looked similar to Jazmine when she had her skin cut off. His body was red in color, with veins all over it. He had huge arms with big sharp claws, as well did his feet. He had a reptile like head with no eyes, but a large mouth with razor sharp teeth. Caesar in his new form let out a huge roar. Walt quickly ran over and stabbed him in his feet, as he stomped all over.

"Walt! He gonna collapse this whole place!"

"That's the idea." Walt yelled to Riley as he continued to stab Caesar's back. A huge helicopter flew up, with Ed, Rummy, and Cindy inside it. It let its ladder down so Riley could climb it.

"Walt!" Riley yelled as he climbed.

"Don't worry about me, slick!"

Riley climbed all the way to the top, and strapped in. Ed fired the helicopter's guns at Caesar, and bullets ripped through his body like paper. Ed then fired missiles at the building, and it soon collapsed.

"Where's Walt?"

"He'll be fine."Riley told Ed. They soon flew back to Woodcrest.

_**A month later…**_

With the money Riley got from Walt and Wuncler, instead of buying a house, they fixed up Robert's. Riley and Cindy decided to stay and take care of Robert. Marty and Chuck were taken care of by Robert and Maryanne while Ed picked up Rummy and Cindy. Maryanne moved in with Robert, and Rudy took care of the inn. With his new wealth, Ed completely fixed the town, and soon became the mayor of Woodcrest. Riley nor Cindy don't know what happened to Ming, until they found something in the mail. Riley opened the envelope, and read.

"Dear Riley and Cindy. I told you not to worry about me. I am doing fine. Right now, I am far away. Ming is safe too, but she is no longer with me. I had to restore her memory, and send her back with her relatives. I am living far away from Woodcrest right now. Soon in the mail Riley should get a Katana. Be sure to practice, because I hate to inform you, but Caesar is still alive. I can't write much more, and I don't think I can get in touch with you for a very long time, but mark my words, when the time comes Caesar decides to attack, we will meet again. –Walt."

_**A few weeks earlier far away…**_

Walt was walking with Ming, and they stopped at a house.

"Ming." Walt said as he put his hand on her shoulder. He took out a syringe.

"This will restore your memory completely. Everything will be restored. The last thing you will remember is being eaten by the tree."

Ming looked horrified.

"But then, I will not remember you."

"That is true. But somewhere deep down, is the real Ming, wanting to get out, wanting to be alive again. That Ming thinks she is dead, and wants to be alive again. Trust me, if I had it my way, I would keep you like this forever. But it is not right."

Ming nodded. But before Walt injected her, they kissed one last time. He then injected her. Ming fainted. He then left Ming on the doorstep, and rung the door bell. He ran away.

After awhile, Walt felt a note in his back pocket. He opened it up, and it read:

"Walt I love you. I was afraid to tell you in person. I know we are far away, and I know you are going to restore my memory, but I can't do it. So I snuck another syringe with me. This one restores the memory I would lose if I got back my old memory. I will see you again. Love Ming."

To be continued…


End file.
